In joint devices of this type, for example designed as ball joints, it is often necessary to provide a seal against dirt and water in order to prevent compromising the mobility of the components relative to one another, for example due to wear or flushing out of a lubricant. However, if such a seal is damaged moisture can make its way into the joint, so that a ball socket arranged on the pin and/or an outer ball shell that holds this movably becomes damaged. The joint then becomes loose and in the course of time the ball socket can work its way through the ball shell and the housing, creating a risk that the housing may lift clear of the joint pin so that the guiding and holding function of the joint device is lost. This amounts to a serious safety risk.
To provide a remedy for this it is known to fix a T-shaped armature in the pivot pin, which projects upward out of the pin with a crosspiece and engages above it in a counter-component of a housing. However, as viewed axially such an armature is asymmetrical so that on the one hand the pivoting of the housing relative to the pin is substantially impeded in some directions and on the other hand assembly is made more difficult. In addition counter-surfaces have to be provided in the cover or housing, which engage behind the projecting crosspiece. The formation of such surfaces is an elaborate structural process and demands undercuts or the use of additional components.